


ours

by GoodbyeVanny (TheFallenCaryatid)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenCaryatid/pseuds/GoodbyeVanny
Summary: FINE ART for my new FAVORITE FIC OF ALL TIME
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zerodaryls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodaryls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [our sotry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347308) by [zerodaryls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodaryls/pseuds/zerodaryls). 




End file.
